


Прорастая

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Post-Canon, Yôkai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Если и вынес что Нура Рикуо из своего пребывания в деревне ханъё, то это понимание, что ханъё на самом деле не существует.
Relationships: Awashima (Nurarihyon no Mago)/Day Nura Rikuo, Awashima-onna (Nurarihyon no Mago)/Night Nura Rikuo





	Прорастая

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для fandom Nurarihyon no Mago 2016.  
> Hurt/comfort'а нет, даже если он кажется.

Всем хороша невеста молодого господина Нуры!  
И статью хороша — когда выходит с женихом показаться клану, то макушкой ему не в подмышку смотрит, а в подбородок упирается. На диво удачно получается: и рядом с мужем будущим тростинкой тонкою кажется, и при случае загулявшего супруга из «Бакэнэко-я» на себе доволочь сумеет, на силу столь же нетрезвых его телохранителей не надеясь.  
Лицом хороша невеста — большеглаза и бела, словно солнце от щёк её само лик отворачивает. Глянешь на такую ненароком — и забудешь, куда шёл, о чём думал. Да разве ж увидит юную невесту-то кто из чужих, ненарочных! А свои привычные…  
Силой ёкайской хороша невестушка — как взъярится, так потоки ёки вихрем взвиваются. Тяжёлые, текучие, женские… Кто перед силой голову не склонит, тот в тенета женских чар всё одно попадёт. А пока в себя приходить будет, то такому и удара лезвия жаль — одного лишь тычка древком достаточно.  
Да и подержаться у недавней невесты-то наверняка есть за что — только об этом, наверное, одному мужу из ныне живущих и ведомо. Ищи дураков подсматривать, как наследник клана Нура с супружницей милуются! Нет желающих слушать охи и шепотки молодых супругов у тонких фусума, а охотников о подобном языком трепать в клане Нура и вовсе днём с огнём не сыщешь! Только и ведомо, что у девочек из весёлого «Бакэнэко-я» молодой господин Нура уже месяцы не появлялся.

Всем хороша супруга юного Рикуо из клана Нура, вот только не о ней сейчас речь. Не она его в разгар дня солнечного из университета у порога встречает, не она улыбкой покои освещает. Не она, а… брат её?..  
Не она на тренировках ежевечерних из рук бокуто раз за разом выбивает, не она по десятку раз за вечер, деревянное лезвие к шее приставив, кривой улыбкою скалится. Не она.  
И ведь обидно же — добро бы от неумения бокуто из ладоней птицею вспархивал, так нет же! Просто не в человеческих это силах пока с матёрым ёкаем на мечах тягаться, медленно молодое людское тело силой наливается.  
И уж тем более не супруга юного Рикуо из клана Нура человеческие тряпки с его тела сдирает, не она потом и солью запахи людского мира с кожи его смывает. Не она засосы и следы от укусов на коже печатями оставляет, не она в футон его телом впечатывает, не она на колени ставит, в спине прогибая и заставляя раскрыться бесстыдно. Не она трахает так, что кричать хочется — то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия. Не юной супруге Рикуо, когда кончает, в глаза смотрит — болезненно шею изгибая, не смея противиться хватке ладони на волосах, но всё равно в упор, молча, с вызовом. Тёмный то взгляд, и ёки в человечьих карих глазах, кажется, больше, чем во всём молодом господине клана Нура, что и забыл, наверное, со времён победы над Нуэ, как это, когда противник в разы сильнее. Когда и противопоставить-то вроде бы нечего, да всё равно раз за разом встаёшь… Тяжёлый взгляд.  
Не супружница молодая после подобной любови вечерней юного Рикуо в порядок приводит. Не под её ладонями из тела лёгкой дрожью напряжение уходит. Не она рядом ложится и поближе подтягивает, не она одеялом укрывает.

Или всё же она?

А ведь хочется иначе, чтобы наоборот всё было!

И грудь белую, и бёдра девичьи поцелуями покрывать этот вот человечий мальчишка должен, несмелые ласки которого женскому телу желаннее ладоней опытного любовника. Такой глянет раз — и в глазах утонешь. Такому бёдрами навстречу двинешься — и в пропасть сорвёшься, себя теряя и тут же по кускам собирая заново, но без всего наносного, пришлого.  
Но — нет. Разве что в мечтах да на грани сна и яви.

Но об этом ли тебе мечталось? Разве так всё должно быть? Нет…  
Мечталось соперника найти по силам — чтобы сверканием стали и звоном клинков наслаждаться, чтобы каждый шаг полётом, танцем казался, чтобы и победа, и поражение одинаково сладки были…  
Желалось в багряно-кровавых его глазах тонуть, в чёрных да выбеленных прядях ладонями запутываться, себя отдавая без остатка, до донышка, прогибаясь, чуть ли не вдвое складываясь под глубокими толчками — но лицом к лицу.  
Не дано. Только и остаётся грезить, да на грани света и темноты ночной на мгновения с любимым взглядами встречаться. Да с мальчишкой человеческим, с дневной его ипостасью, отчаяние на двоих делить.

***

Если и вынес что Нура Рикуо из своего пребывания в деревне ханъё, то это понимание, что ханъё на самом деле не существует. Мулы бесплодны. Коли выпала доля родиться смеском человека и ёкая, выбирать рано или поздно всё равно придётся.  
Можно быть человеком в детстве: потусторонняя кровь просыпается не сразу.  
Можно иметь две ипостаси, можно казаться двумя разными личностями.  
Можно делить одну душу напополам, перетасовывая суть как карты с каждым изменением облика.

Счастлив ребёнок двух миров — Судьба даёт ему время и право выбора пути. Устилая благами и горестями дороги, приучая делить себя и ценить других, она терпеливо ждёт решения. Останешься человеком — и уснут зёрна иной судьбы, тенью в памяти останется былая иная сила, а со временем до прорех изотрётся и сама память. Примешь ёкайскую сущность — и человеческий облик станет не более чем маской.  
Но выбирать всё равно придётся. Выбирать — или умирать. Третьего не дано.

Рикуо, наследник клана Нура, выбрал.  
Окутывая маревом ёки Авашима-онну, шепча ей на ложе глупости, лелея и нежа, отдавая и получая взамен, он капля за каплей растворялся сам в себе, становился целым и новым. И рука, лежащая на её животе, — трепетная ласка, желание ощутить и защитить — теперь его жест. И такая человеческая привычка любоваться с супругой с крыши полной луной, упиваясь серебряным светом, — теперь и его привычка.  
Рикуо, наследник клана Нура, выбрал.  
Подаваясь навстречу мощным толчкам Авашимы, до крови кусая губы в попытках удержаться от стона, он прорастал сам в себя, дробился мириадами осколков и снова становился единым — и изменённым.

И желание — сдобренное тягучим отголоском боли поперёк острейшего удовольствия — теперь его желание. И победа — не позволив себе ни вскрика, ни звука даже в момент оргазма, видеть отголоски поражения в глазах любовника — любимого? — его победа.  
И когда-нибудь — недолго осталось ждать — поплывут во время страстной ночи с супругой его черты, и багровые отблики ёкайского пламени будут сверкать на дне человеческих глаз…  
И когда-нибудь — уже скоро — бокуто не выскользнет птахой из враз ослабевшей ладони. И когда-нибудь — возможно, завтра? — он извернётся и сам властно толкнёт Авашиму на футон, мешая облики и прорастая окончательно.

Как знать, может, всё случится уже сегодня?..


End file.
